As indicated in German Pat. Ser. No. 2,149,207, a pivoted shoe journal bearing generally includes a multiplicity of shoe segments pivotally mounted in a circular configuration in a cage for engaging a shaft with an axis of rotation extending generally perpendicularly to a plane defined by the shoe segments. Because the segments are pivotable, they are able to accommodate limited radial motion of the shaft due to a tilting thereof. It is necessary for the cage to be provided with means for limiting the angular or circumferential movement of the bearing segments, i.e. to ensure a minimal spacing between adjacent segments, and with seals for holding a lubricant in the intersegmental spaces.
Conventional shoe bearings of the above-described type have split-ring seals fixed to inside faces of the cage, which mounting prevents the rings from following the radial motion of the shaft and, consequently, damages the tightness of the seal. Furthermore, a ring or band fixed to the cage engages grooves in outer surfaces of the bearing segments for limiting the lateral or axial motion thereof; this device proves to be cumbersome, particularly during assembly.